Milk
by Silenceheard
Summary: Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N:**A angsty drabble/100 word challenge. I debated whether I wanted to save this idea and expand on it when I had finished Ich Will but I decided that I liked it as it was. It leaves ample amount of space for the reader's imagination to view this in their own way. Doesn't mean I might not make a longer version or companion to this at some later time.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot.<p>

How could he believe that anything would have changed. Why had he hoped?

Ed knew why and he _hated _the answer.

It wasn't whiskey in his glass, whiskey wouldn't take the taste of Roy out of his mouth.

It was something to drown out the rot in his stomach.

Ed gave a pathetic sigh and pitched the glass of milk down his throat. Grimacing at the taste, he knew that it wouldn't help. It wouldn't change the fact that the man he loved didn't want him.

That _Roy_ didn't love him.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT! Aug14/2011:** Now a series of 100 word chapter/drabbles that has devoured my soul!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> the word 'sex' is used

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

****A/N:** **I got a lot of comments/reviews to continue with this one so I am. In keeping with the 100 words challenge each chapter will be 100 words. This chapter is Roy's POV.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>After a break-up, Roy had found that the best way to handle the situation was to ignore his former lover.<p>

Such a thing was not possible when your ex-lover was your subordinate.

A subordinate who would have to grow up and accept the fact that he was not interested. It wasn't even that he was not interested in sex with Fullmetal; he was actually hoping to bend Ed over his desk when he arrived for his next assignment. But Ed wanted a full relationship, something which Roy had no intentions of entering into.

It wasn't like he loved Ed anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's vocabulary

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>He'd put off going until the last possible minute. He could just not show up; Ed had done that before. But as much as the thought appealed to him, Ed wasn't going to let Mustang have the satisfaction of seeing him tuck tail and run.<p>

No, Ed would play the bastard at his own game of masks and manipulation. They hadn't been lovers for nothing damnit.

Ed looked up and eyed the office door distrustfully. Roy was on the other side of that door. He raised one gloved hand to knock, thought better of it and kicked the door in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy looked up when the door to the office bounced off the wall and slammed shut again.<p>

"Good Evening Fullmetal,"

No response came from the dark scowl that painted the young man's face. He simply glared at Roy, his lips set in a grim pout that made the Colonel think of all the_ things_ Ed could do with that mouth...and his tongue. Roy cleared his throat and pulled a file from his desk drawer.

"Your next assignment," he said barely holding the folder out with his left hand. All Ed needed to do was lean over the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> um...cliffhanger? and Ed's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed looked down to the folder in the Colonel's gloved hand. The way he held it close to his body made the blonde wary.<p>

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" Roy's smooth voice teased.

"You're up to something bastard," Ed growled.

"Am I now?" he smirked and made Ed's heart trip a beat or two faster. _God he still loved him._

The bastard wanted him within arms reach for some reason. The fucking arrogant prick probably wanted to humiliate him in some way. Well, he stormed forward and instead of leaning over the desk he walked around it, two could play that game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **Sorry only one chapter for now, appearently I don't know how to read a clock. The rest shall be posted when I'm off work later tonight.

Until then Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy expected a lot of things from Fullmetal. He expected disobedience in place of docile acquiescence. Determination and stubbornness surely. A diamond bright mind nestled amongst the frayed ends of the young man's adolescence. An appealing humor but above all else, predictability.<p>

Which was why it took Roy by surprise when Ed charged around the desk and threw himself into his lap. Wrapping mismatched arms around his neck, Ed stuck his bottom lip out in a seductive pout and fixed Roy with a hot glaring look from beneath the fall of his bangs.

"Yes, Roy, you are," he husked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth, sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Mustang gaped at Ed like a fish. Well as close to a fish as the smug bastard would ever look, Ed thought. There was no way anyone could compare Roy Mustang to a fish. Unless that fish had impossibly dark eyes and temptingly, smooth, pink lips.<p>

No damnit,_ now_ was not the time to be ogling the bastard. It didn't help that Roy's hands were now pulling on his belt.

Ed _knew_ that look; Roy wanted sex.

'Fuck! Focus Elric!'

If he could just snatch the folder and haul ass out of the office the sonofabitch wouldn't get the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Congratulations were in order for Roy's ego. He'd thought that Ed would need more persuading into this and here he was throwing himself at Roy.<p>

Well, he wasn't about to complain.

Roy's hands went to the blonde's belt, as he began to undo it he leaned forward meeting the challenging glare on Ed's face. He smirked and nipped at the jutting flesh with his teeth before he drew it into his mouth and sucked on it. Eliciting a moan from Ed he moved to switch their positions. Hoisting the blonde onto his desk and spilling the paperwork onto the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>With his pants around his ankles and Roy's hand between his legs; Ed's eyes slipped shut, he couldn't help it. Roy was pushing all the right buttons. A gloved hand buried itself in Ed's hair, tilting his head back and exposing the hollow of his throat to voracious lips. This was what he'd been craving, Roy's touch, ever since the bastard had decided to end their relationship.<p>

_'No, I don't love you.'_

That's when Ed remembered, why he was here. Regaining some sense of coherency over his body Ed threw Roy off of him, fumbled with his pants and fled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Alone in the deserted hallway Ed wondered what the fuck had just happened. <em>That<em> was not what Ed had intended when he'd crawled into Mustang's lap. He'd thought to undermine the bastard, throw him off guard with a taste of his own medicine. But his body had betrayed him. Splayed him on the Colonel's desk; moaning at the attention the man was paying to his body. Shit!

It was after he had furiously stomped his way outside and back to the apartment that Ed realized he had the folder, that had innocently instigated that whole affair, clutched in his fist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N:** I've decided that Thursdays shall be the day I update for this. So expect two chapters next week as well :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Morning dawned crisp and bright the next day and Ed found himself at the train station. He sat slumped on a bench, suitcase at his feet, groggily wondering why the hell he was even awake.<p>

_'Because that arrogant prick gave me another pointless assignment.'_

Ed sighed, and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about Mustang. The memories were still sharp and Ed's self loathing was steel edged.

He was pathetic.

"You ready?" Al's voice broke him of his thoughts.

A pause. "Yeah," and Ed followed his brother onto the train.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N:** I've decided that Thursdays shall be the day I update for this. So expect two chapters next week as well :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed's mood hadn't improved since leaving the station. To make matters worse, he was starving.<p>

As if reading his thoughts, Al handed him a paper wrapped pastry,"Hey, got you something to eat."

"Where'd you get that from?" he asked through a mouth-full of cinnamon glazed sweet roll.

"I have my ways," his brother replied, taking a bite of his own breakfast, that carefree Elric grin plastered on his face."It also helps that the train attendant thinks I'm cute."

Ed smiled. Seeing his brother in the flesh, being able to eat, live life, to_ smile_, always made everything better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The pub Mustang was in was not his usual. It's obstreperous patrons mostly from the University; it was the Elric's usual haunt. However, Fullmetal was in the backwaters of South Area for two weeks.<p>

Roy surveyed the crowd, taking in the free-spirited celebration of the weekend. At a table not far off, a blonde had their nose in a book. A pen stuck behind an ear while they worried the end of a pencil.

The sight reminded him too much of Ed.

He looked away and did another sweep of the bar when a red head caught his attention. Perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The moon was still visible in the sky when Roy left the red head's apartment in the early hours of the morning. Gentle Zephyrs tossed his bangs and played with the lapel of his coat as he made his way home.<p>

Mustang looked up at the moon and inwardly wondered how much damage Fullmetal was causing. Fourteen days of dealing with incompetent bobbies and tracking some alchemical idiot would have Ed frothing at the mouth.

Roy smirked.

A fortnight: time for Ed to cool his heels about this whole relationship thing. Edward would come back and then Roy would pounce.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>After Roy's conquest of the youthful red head he'd chosen to spend his evenings with better experienced company. All the wild frivolity of youth was perhaps exaggerated: there had simply been no spark or thrilling rush.<p>

Perhaps it was just a unique feature of bedding Edward Elric.

The way Ed liked to be fucked was hard and fast, he wouldn't tolerate anything less. Oh but how the brat loved foreplay, never mind that he had no patience when it came to the point of _'Fuck. Me. Now'_.

A week left to go before Ed would get back; Roy couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Enter Hughes :D

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"I see you've been keeping busy,"<p>

Roy groaned. He knew he should have gone out for lunch instead of braving the canteen.

"I'm a busy man," he replied as Hughes took a seat opposite him.

"And I'm gullible," His friend said snatching the roll off of Roy's tray. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell,"

"Right, and these nightly flings of yours are nothing?"

"Correct,"

Hughes gave an exasperated sigh, "Roy, _what the hell_, you remember how this played out last time? Ed won't take you back again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy did remember; he'd given Ed the run around a few months into their relationship and Ed had been furious.<p>

Understatement: _major_ understatement.

To his chagrin, Roy hadn't had his fill of Ed. At the time he had wanted the relationship ball and chain, he had wanted Ed.

So Roy had begged for Edward's forgiveness, begged and pleaded to give him a second chance. Ed had refused, denying his gifts and resisting his affections. Until Maes had intervened on Roy's behalf.

Roy didn't know what Maes had said but within a few days the blonde had returned to Roy's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"It wasn't working," Roy lied, meeting those keen eyes with a sublime mask.<p>

"It _wasn't_ working," Hughes repeated mockingly. "So you gave up,"

"No, I ended the relationship. There wasn't anything left to-"

"Bullshit," his friend spat. "I've seen the way you two are with each other, Roy. If you'd give that up just to go chase some fling you're obviously not the man I thought you are."

That shouldn't have stung but coming from Hughes it was like an automail fist to the gut. And Roy knew what one of those felt like.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Their mission ended with a battered alchemist bound and gagged as they handed him in to custody. All in all an average assignment in Al's opinion.<p>

Well... except for the way his brother was pointedly ignoring any conversation about himself.

Had the younger Elric not known his sibling so well, he might have written it off as Ed simply being, well _Ed_.

An Edward who was in one of his moods again.

Although, Al had seen the whole spectrum of Ed's emotions, from excited to depressed to downright furious, but this, he didn't quite know what to make of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>While the train sped through the dark, Ed watched the night rush past his window, lost in thought.<p>

As much as he had tried not to think about Mustang, the bastard had invaded his brain. Stirring up memories that he would sooner forget; the unguarded moments that Mustang had let him see.

All the little things that Ed loved about him.

He couldn't cook to save his life... he wore dorky glasses that made him look fucking hot... Roy loved to snuggle in the morning.

On the bench across from him, his brother slept, blissfully unaware of Ed's nostalgic memories.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Central Headquarters had been relatively quiet most of the afternoon. That was until a dispute on the third floor, accompanied by an impetuous 'FUCK YOU!' declared to all that Flame and Fullmetal were at it again.<p>

Chasing after the blonde, Mustang grabbed Fullmetal by the arm, threw him into a supply closet and closed the door behind him.

A flash of blue light and another, albeit more garish, door appeared by which the Colonel was pulled through before another flash made both doors disappear.

Riza Hawkeye sighed and took a guard position beside the wall. Those two would never learn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's language, sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Well, this is cozy," Roy said staring at the now door-less wall.<p>

"Stay away from me," Ed growled his hold tightening on the Colonel's jacket.

"That would be quite difficult Fullmetal since you seem unwilling to let me go,"

Ed gritted his teeth and slammed Roy against the wall. "I _mean_ it!"

"I always liked it when you played rough," Roy smirked, loving the way Ed bit his bottom lip at these words.

"Go to hell Mustang,"

"Gladly," a gloved hand was suddenly caressing Ed's leather clad thigh "Care to join me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The next thing Roy was consciously aware of was Hawkeye placing a cold compact on the left side of his face and being unable to open his eye. Groaning at the fierce throbbing inside his skull Roy took the compress from his first lieutenant, ignoring the disapproving, frown that was pinching her lips.<p>

He said nothing. She said nothing though Roy was sure he'd pay for this little fiasco in paperwork.

Although he'd been clocked upside the head, Roy had predicted Ed's reaction correctly; Edward had refused his offer.

No matter, Roy could see Ed was near his breaking point.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Edward stomped his way across the parade ground, fists still clenched in blinding rage, cursing the unconscious man he'd left in the supply closet.<p>

Oh yes, he would just love nothing more than to join Roy in hell. Right after he attached his brothers soul to the armor again.

Truth was he'd be lying if he said that the situation hadn't really turned him on. Under different circumstances with his body pressing Roy against that wall, the older man's firm hand rubbing his thigh...

"Fucking cocksucking bastard!"

He didn't need this! He needed to think, he _needed_ a book.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Metaphorical metaphors ;D

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Books. A world of knowledge and thought. Ideals held together with paper, ink, pride and ignorance. They were Edward's sanctuary.<p>

A book taken by face value was nothing more and nothing less, just a book. It was once you started reading it, got to know it from cover to cover, that it became something more. They filled your head with beliefs and hopes: _feelings_. But if you let your guard down, didn't stop to think, they left you typhlotic to the words right in front of you.

_Taboo._

_'No, I don't love you.'_

Books, Ed concluded, were just like people.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>For the next three days Ed spent his every waking moment holed up in the university library. He ignored the heart of Central in favor for rows upon rows of silent uninterrupted alone time. The only other living person Ed saw aside from his brother was the crotchety, old, librarian that smelled of mothballs.<p>

Al came to check on him between classes. Placing food that Ed would have forgotten about in his hands and hovering until the last possible minute before his next lecture.

By the tenth day Alphonse Elric, who had the tolerance of a saint, lost his patience.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Al's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Alright, I've had it!" Alphonse declared upon seeing his brother hunched over a pile of books in the exact same position he'd left him in after lunch. Marching forward he grabbed the tome from Ed's hands before slamming it closed on the table.<p>

"Hey! What gives Al?"

"You're not eating! You've spent almost two weeks in the library doing-"

"I'm researching!"

"Bullshit Ed!" he yelled, earning a violent 'Shush' from the librarian.

"You're moping," he accused in a fierce whisper. "And I am not going to watch you do this to yourself anymore."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sibling squabbling

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>With Al, however, that meant talking and talking was the last thing Ed felt like doing. Especially about his failed love life. So he did what he did best in these situations: he lied.<p>

"Don't know what you're talking about,"

"You idiot! I can't help you if you don't talk to me Edward!

"What if I don't want help?" he shot back.

"Mr. and Mr. Elric, need I remind you this is a library!" the librarian screeched from her desk.

"This is not over brother," Al hissed grabbing his book bag. "We'll talk later."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sibling squabbling

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>At the flat that he shared with Alphonse, Edward had hoped to beat his brother home and sneak off to his room. But as luck would have it the little devil had been sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him the moment he walked in the door.<p>

"You're not just going to let this drop are you?" Ed snarled hands in his pockets.

"Why should I brother?" Al asked so calmly as he stood.

"Because it's none of your damn business,"

His little brother sighed then proceeded to deck him with a well placed left hook.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N:**Don't know what was up with the site but I ( and apparently everyone else) was not able to login until just fifteen minutes ago. But thankfully whatever problem they were having seems to have been fixed. :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The Elric brothers were currently beating the hell out of each other. Blows, kicks and harsh angry words. Why they were was all but nearly lost on them.<p>

However, it ended abruptly with Alphonse shouting, "You're such a fucking idiot!"

"I know _I _am!" Ed hollered back miserably, his shoulders slumping.

Al stopped his tirade to stare at his brother. Never before had he seen the fight nearly drain out of Ed the way it did just now.

He was about to apologize, had opened his mouth to do so when there was a knock on the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The missive arrived via a rather shocked secretary from the library. Although one could hardly blame her dazed expression, when the door opened to reveal two battered, golden haired, sweating, young men; the poor girl really didn't stand a chance.<p>

"Uh, um...I h-have a...," She stammered over her words, clutching the dispatch tightly to her chest.

"Take it back to Mustang and tell him to shove it up his ass!" Ed spat before storming off to his room.

But being the good brother: Al took the sealed file, apologized and promised the Fullmetal Alchemist would look over it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>After some goading on Al's behalf, Ed finally cracked the seal on the file. Inside he found another assignment and coded in the margins, like Mustang had taken a note for his next date, a time and a place.<p>

A fleeting image: strong arms, a warm body, obsidian eyes, compunctious kisses. 'Please forgive me, I love you.'

Crumpling the pages Ed pitched the whole thing into the wastebasket, "Bastard's wasting his time."

Like _hell_ he was going to go.

Five minutes until the appointed time and Ed grabbed his coat, told Al he was going out and he left.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>On one of Central's many bridges, Roy Mustang stood beneath the lurid, yellow, glow of a streetlamp. The chill wind that blew off the river bit into his skin making the bruise surrounding his eye twinge.<p>

Although it detracted from his usual good looks it hadn't deterred his dates from making sympathetic Ohs an Awws, not to mention providing some well needed 'feel good' sex.

Mustang looked to the clock positioned at the other side of the bridge, the hands pointed near eleven.

Roy sighed. "Typical Ed,"

Twelve long minutes passed and then Edward came running up the sidewalk.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth, Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>As soon as Ed entered the circle of light cast by the streetlamp, Roy noticed the darkening bruise on his strong jaw.<p>

He smirked. "Well aren't we the matching pair," he gestured to his own eye that was no longer a violent purple but rather resembled a discolored pear.

"Fuck off! It's your fault Al-"

"Ed!" Roy interjected holding up his hands. "I didn't ask you here to argue."

"Then what the hell do _you_ want?"

Roy stepped closer and Ed's stomach did several twisting somersaults as the man he loved whispered, "Just you."


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"You lying," Ed growled taking a step back to put some space between Mustang and himself.<p>

Roy seemed to consider this, a look of deep concentration pinching his brow as he dramatically brought a hand to his chin.

"Hmm, you're right,"

"You're not supposed to admit it!" Ed squawked indignantly.

The raven haired man chuckled as he approached the blonde again. "Yes I am lying," he purred toying with a lock of gold hair. "But just because it's not the way you might want it, Ed, doesn't change the fact that I still desire you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth, Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **Le Document manager is Evil D: I swear it's a gluttonous monster that keels over and dies when we feed it too much junk or it just likes being Pure Evil. In local news, yours truly is twenty today and it never fails that I am sick on my birthday. -_- Anyway hope everyone's feeling better than I am and I hope you enjoy the two latest chapters. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed swatted his hand away, damning the blush, that he would swear off as anger, as it spread across his cheeks. "I am not some fucking toy for you to use at will!"<p>

"I recall you rather liked it when I_ used _you Edward,"

"Shut up! I'm not denying that I didn't like it. Quit smirking like that you self-righteous bastard!"

Roy couldn't help himself, he laughed. This was what he'd been missing, that wild _spark_, that Ed possessed.

Roy licked his lips. The board was set and move by move Roy was bringing Ed into check.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy looked good when he laughed, a little more blithe. Ed let his eyes rack over the man before him. Black slacks and a matching jacket accompanied a beryl shirt that brought out the subtle blue in Mustang's dark eyes. Edward could only name the color because it reminded him of beryllium aluminum silicate.<p>

It made Roy look _damn _good; Ed was suddenly very self-conscious of his own attire.

Onyx eyes caught him staring and Ed quickly cast his gaze elsewhere.

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end; Roy was about to call him short.


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Elric glared at him, daring him to say one word.<p>

"Shall I insult your height to complete this exquisite evening,"

"You do and I'll throw your pompous ass off this bridge!"

"You're right, we should move somewhere less tempting for you to do me bodily harm," he grinned cocking his head to the side. "Walk with me?"

"Why?" Ed asked, instantly on guard.

"It's quite a lovely night and the chill off the river can't be good for your automail,"

"Cut the bullshit, Mustang,"

"Hear me out Ed, that's all I ask,"


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Give me one good reason, Roy," Ed said crossing his arms.<p>

"I was hoping to talk things over,"

"What's there to talk about that we can't do right here?"

Roy sighed, "In case you haven't noticed, all your shouting has attracted an audience Fullmetal."

Ed chewed on his bottom lip as his golden eyes scanned the street beyond. True enough there gathered a small group of people, whispering together and casting frowns in their direction.

Ed turned on his heel and set off walking, hands thrust deep in his pockets. "Well you coming or not?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth, Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>After clearing the bridge by three blocks, Ed turned to Mustang and told him he had better start talking. But with each word Roy said, Edward could feel a lead weight in his stomach sink lower and lower.<p>

The bastard was apologizing for having mislead Ed into believing that they could have a relationship, for letting things get too far.

Oh, like that didn't _hurt_.

"However, that doesn't mean we still can't see each other,"

Ed whipped his head around so fast his braid smacked him in the face.

"You just want to be fuck buddies?"

"Correct,"


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth, Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Fuck buddies? This arrogant son of a bitch wanted to be fuck buddies. Not lovers; fuck buddies.<p>

Ed didn't know what he wanted to do first: punch the bastards lights out or laugh at the sheer gall the prick had.

Why did it feel like he couldn't breath?

Edward tried to pull his thoughts together, opened and closed his mouth a few times to say_ 'No'_. But nothing came out.

Roy kept the silence, letting it wash over and settle around them as they walked. Moving from the heart of Central's night life to the quiet of an open park.


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth, Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Under the starry sky and cover of the trees they continued walking. If not for the oppressive weight on Edward's chest it would have been companionable.<p>

Ed pulled his left hand free of his pocket and pushed his bangs aside, glancing sideways at Mustang who was still politely silent.

"You're such a fuckin' ass," he said scowling at the skeleton of a playground in the gloom.

Somewhere in their peregrination their hands met and their gloved fingers tangled together. Ed stopped short and looked down to the weave of their fingers; he didn't let go and neither did Roy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ed's mouth

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The Colonel looked about as surprised as Ed felt to find their hands neatly woven together. He may have tried to hide it but Ed saw the brief moment of unguarded emotion on his face.<p>

Finally, Ed spoke. "You know, I didn't want to see you... I came to get away from Al,"

"Well I'm still breathing so I'm assuming you never told him,"

Edward glared. "I should just to watch him kick your ass! But this is my problem," he dropped Roy's hand, "You either want all of me or you get none of me."


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>A small frown pinched the raven haired man's lips, erasing the brief flutter of elation that had sprung within him at the touch of Edward's hand.<p>

Roy had offered the terms of 'Fuck Buddies', to use Ed's blunt phrase, because it was the only foreseeable option that Ed would possibly consider.

He had thought a quick fumble in the office would satisfy that last wriggling urge to take the blonde again. And sadly, very few of his latest partners were measuring up: so yes, fuck buddies it was.

But Ed was stubborn.

Oh if his ego didn't like 'em stubborn.


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"So you want to go back to just being commander and subordinate?"Roy asked, "Put what we had behind us?"<p>

"What we had Roy was a lot of good sex and not _enough_ good times," Ed said struggling to keep his voice calm.

Not counting that second horrible month of their relationship, every last second of it had been good, even their pointless arguments. It was just... not enough for the lifetime that Ed had wanted.

"Think about it this way Edward, the way you just described our relationship isn't all that different from what I'm offering,"


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Forget it Roy!" an automail hand sliced through the air, "I'm not risking anything else if I can't call you mine!"<p>

Three pregnant minutes of silence slipped by them as Roy observed the stubborn set of Ed's jaw, his fierce eyes...

_'God he's beautiful when he's angry,'_

"So that's your final say?"

"It is,"

Without another word they began walking again, hands consciously kept within pockets as they exited the park.

"We're near my street, walk me home and-"

"And then what?" Ed growled.

"And then we're done Fullmetal, just like you want"


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N:** I've decided to post the next four chapters instead of just the usual two because where the last chapter would have ended for the week was just(in my opinion) too mean of a cliffhanger of sorts to leave it at. Then with next week's chapters being the way they are I just decided to post them all together. So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the evening," Roy said once they stood in front of his door.<p>

"Whatever,"

"If you ever change your mind-"

"I won't!"

"Right. Give Al my regards," he turned to unlock the door.

Something in Ed's chest suddenly snapped, wrenching against his ribs in a vicious tattoo. He couldn't go back to being commander and subordinate, he couldn't go back to Al and pretend everything was fine. Ed wasn't even sure he could turn around and walk away.

He couldn't...

"Goodnight Edward,"

Ed grabbed Roy around the neck and kissed him hard.


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual themes, language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Through the door, up the stairs and on the bed and <em>god<em> it felt like Ed could finally breath for the first time in nearly two months.

A voice in his head cried out when Roy leaned over him, told him not to do this as he kissed his bruised jaw, to _run_.

But he shoved it away and focused on the feel of Roy's skin flush against his, the flick of his warm tongue over a perked nipple.

"Oh fuck-hell- Ed!"

Ed gave a cry of pleasure and held onto Roy tighter.

He'd deal with the consequences later.


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>It was raining outside and Colonel Roy Mustang sat behind his desk diligently not doing his paperwork. Instead he was reflecting on the events from last night.<p>

For a brief moment, standing there on his front stoop, he had feared that Ed _would_ walk away. Never mind that now there was the promise of more.

Yes, things were working out smoothly for Roy Mustang.

He pulled out a little black book flipped through the pages then picked up the phone.

"Hello Julia?" he purred. "It just so happens I'm in need of some flowers. Can you help me?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Bring on the Angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **I've decided to post the next four chapters instead of just the usual two because where the last chapter would have ended for the week was just(in my opinion) too mean of a cliffhanger of sorts to leave it at. Then with next week's chapters being the way they are I just decided to post them all together. Also I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, alerted and commented on this story; I can't thank everyone enough for the support. So Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>There should never be days were the world drowned itself in rain.<p>

But there were.

No clouds marred the sky, as far as the eye could see, it was simply a washed out gray empyrean that the rain fell from. Endlessly, without fury or dawdling pace. A long stretched moment that could go on forever.

Ed almost hoped it would.

Rain made the automail hurt, and when the automail hurt he could lie in bed all day. He could be alone. Ed wouldn't have to look at the world and the world wouldn't have to look at him.

Equivalent Exchange.


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Alphonse looked after Ed the same as Edward looked after him.<p>

When Ed had gotten the automail, Al had helped him learn to walk again. They had searched for something mythical that _did not exist_ and found it.

When Al had finally been reunited with his body, his brother had been there every step of the way. They had done everything together, and had made it through to see their journey come to an end.

But this... Al didn't know what to do.

If his own brother would not talk to him, it was time to find someone who would.


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Maes Hughes was well versed in the ways of the world. Being in Investigations had exposed him to a myriad of facets the world and it's inhabitants possessed.<p>

Unfortunately, Edward and Alphonse were still new to a world beyond alchemy, the stone and things that would tear them apart: Edward especially.

So he wasn't surprised when the younger Elric showed up seeking his counsel.

Judging from the careworn expression he wore, the poor boy was at his wits end.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Mr. Hughes, but has Edward talked to you about anything that might be troubling him?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Truthfully, no, Edward had not been to talk to him; he had gone to find the blonde, young man when a small chat with Roy revealed that he and Ed were on 'agreeable terms'.<p>

That conversation had been mostly one-sided, and only confirmed Maes's suspicions that Edward and his best friend were playing a dangerous game together.

"No, Edward hasn't spoken with me," Hughes said directing Al into his study. "What do you think is troubling him?"

He would not betray Edward's confidence but he wasn't about to send the younger Elric off without a word of reassurance.


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slight angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"About a month ago we had a fight, I said some awful things to him and brother stormed out," Al whispered, sitting on the edge of a chair. "Ed didn't come back until late the next day."<p>

"And you think that whatever is bothering him is your fault?"

A bitter sigh and rounded shoulders was all the answer Maes needed.

"Alphonse, what's happening is not your fault. What you said may-"

"So brother _has_ talked to you?" Al accused.

Hughes pushed his glasses up his nose, "How much do you know about Ed's break-up?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slight angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Just that they're not seeing each other anymore," he shrugged.<p>

"Has Edward ever told you who he was?"

"No, only that he's military, and he wanted to keep me out of it in case anyone found out because they weren't supposed to be fraternizing," Al said rolling his eyes."But you know?"

"Yes, I do Al," Maes's expression was unreadable."I won't insult your intelligence by telling you Ed hasn't told you everything but I don't think you need to hear what's been going on from me,"

Alphonse nodded mutely, before asking, "Did he hurt my brother?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Only in the way a lover can,"<p>

Al held his gaze for a long time, the fierce determination in his gold eyes as he searched for any sign of platitude reminded Maes too much of Edward.

Finally, Alphonse slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment of the cryptic truth despite the frown he wore.

"Your brother's hurting, we can both see that. And it may feel like he's shutting you out, but I know you're the first one he's going to come to looking for help,"

"Thanks Mr. Hughes, I needed to hear that,"

"Anytime," he smiled.


	57. Chapter 57

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>While his talk with Mr. Hughes had reassured him of his own faults, Alphonse had no idea how to approach the subject with Ed.<p>

However his brother saved him the trouble one night, walking in the door after he had been 'out'.

"You know how I said I was seeing someone," he sat across from Al at the table. "And then after awhile I said I wasn't anymore."

Al nodded, keeping silent least Edward change his mind about being so open.

"Well, I'm seeing them again," his grin was uneasy and Al felt his stomach bottom out.


	58. Chapter 58

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's good?" it came out as a question.<p>

"Yeah, um..I guess. We're not together though," he rushed to say after. "We can't because..."

Al panicked for a moment. "Did someone find out? You could talk to Mr. Hughes. Or the Colonel; I know you don't like him brother but I'm sure he'd help you,"

"It's the Colonel," Ed whispered looking at his feet, picking at the sleeve of his coat.

Al froze. Had he heard correctly?

"What?"

Ed pursed his lips and looked his brother in the eye. "_Mustang_ and I, Al,"


	59. Chapter 59

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to yell or knock some sense into his brother's thick skull... not yet anyway. Alphonse Elric was going to listen with an open mind to the trials of Ed's love life and <em>not<em> scream.

"So that's where things stand," Ed finished.

Al clenched his fists and focused on his fingernails biting into his palms.

"Look, you might not be happy 'bout it but-"

"Damn right, I'm not happy with it; brother, he's using you!"

"I'm using him right back, so it's equivalent exchange!"

"Equivalent excha- fuck do you even hear yourself Ed?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **Fair warning for all: I've been gearing myself up for RoyEd Day, May 20th, and I shall be bringing the gift of fic in plenty. =D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"How long has this been going on?"<p>

"On second thought, don't tell me," Al said holding up a hand when Ed opened his mouth "I'll just end up feeling like more of an idiot for being so blind,"

Alphonse put the head that, thanks to his brother, he could feel throbbing with an oncoming headache in his hands. Thanks to Edward, Al could feel _everything_. From the greasy weight of his stomach, to his quivering jaw, and rigid spine.

He felt it all.

So what felt worse: his own denial or Ed's lack of trust in him?


	61. Chapter 61

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Angst, Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **My apologies for missing the normal post on Thursday. I was away dealing with a family emergency last week. Without further ado I give you the next chapter of Milk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me Edward?"<p>

Edward flinched at the biting tone in Alphonse's voice. "I didn't want you to worry,"

"A bit late for that," he cut back sarcastically. "And I suppose you letting me in on the big secret doesn't mean you're going to stop seeing the Colonel either?"

"No, it doesn't,"

Al sighed and Ed felt like the biggest piece of shit at the bottom of the shit pile.

"Alphonse," Ed whispered little more than a stuttering breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him go yet... I love him."


	62. Chapter 62

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Angst, Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **My apologies for missing the normal post on Thursday. I was away dealing with a family emergency last week. Without further ado I give you the next chapter of Milk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"You think he'll change his mind? That if you fuck'em enough, give him what he wants, that <em>Roy<em> will have some epiphany and realize he loves you,"

"No!" Ed said defensively.

"Can you honestly tell me, that if he told you he loves you, that you would take him back with all that he's done to you?"

Ed hung his head, his blonde bangs shadowing his face. "I don't know..."

Al folded his arms. "You don't know or you just don't want to admit the answer is 'No'?"

Ed said nothing.

Al said nothing more.


	63. Chapter 63

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong> Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **Only late by a couple of hours. OTL -_-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on his door and for a moment Roy thought it was Fullmetal. But the Elric on his front step was not Edward and judging from the hard set of his jaw and the glare that was burning through Roy's forehead this was not going to be pleasant.<p>

"I want to," his fists clenched, "I _want_ to beat the fuck out of you."

Ah, so Ed had finally told Alphonse. "And you're not because...?"

"I want to hear your side of this mess first,"

Roy nodded and invited him into the house.


	64. Chapter 64

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong> None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **Only late by a couple of hours. OTL -_-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy led him into the living room and Al realized that this was the first time he'd been in the man's house. The fleeting thought of '<em>How many times has my brother been here?<em>' skittered through his brain and Al wished he could just break his face open and be done with it.

But no, he took a deep mental breath, he was going to be an adult about this and listen to both sides of this sordid mess before passing judgment.

The Colonel sat watching him across the coffee table. "Where would you like for me to begin?"


	65. Chapter 65

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: Yikes it's been awhile, long time no see everyone! A quick recap of where we left off: Finally in the loop about his brother's relationship, Al has confronted Roy and is about to get some answers(or lies) straight from the horse's mouth.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you should?" Al asked.<p>

_'Touche,'_ Thought Roy observing the younger Elric over the steeple of his fingers. Alphonse most likely knew everything, Edward being the open book that he is. So there was no need to tiptoe around the elephant in the room.

"You know Edward and I started seeing each other seven months ago. In the second month of that relationship, when Ed was on assignment, I went out drinking. I met a woman an' I went home with her," Roy's voice held an even tone. "I regretted it the next morning."


	66. Chapter 66

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Of course when Edward came back I was tempted to never mention the infidelity," Mustang paused for a moment, his eyes downcast whether in remembrance or choosing his next words Al didn't know.<p>

"I told him in the end, however, not because I feared Ed _would_ find out but because he deserved the truth. In part, I had fooled myself into believing that he would see it as a token of my repentance."

A mirthless chuckle died on his lips. "Needless to say, he wasn't happy with my honesty. But I'm sure he told you about that."


	67. Chapter 67

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Alphonse listened carefully while the Colonel recounted the next set of events, the part Ed had described as, 'I told him to go die in a fuckin' hole. Painfully.' Foregoing Ed's language, the two stories matched up from when Ed broke it off to Mr. Hughes' intervention. Mustang did not deny his guilt, though his answers were cut and dry, saying little of the man's thoughts or emotions. Al surmised he could trust what the Colonel said.<p>

"And that's all there is to it." the raven haired man concluded.

Al blinked, he frowned.

"What about the second time?"


	68. Chapter 68

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy's eyebrows rose. "Second time?"<p>

Al remained silent, testing the man's reactions by letting him figure it out for himself.

Realization dawned in the Colonel's eyes before they hardened, "Oh, I see," his voice held a warning note of anger. Roy sat back in his chair crossing one leg over the other, the tips of his fingers pressed together forming a steeple. "Edward believes I cheated on him once more if not numerous times before the relationship ended."

He should not have been surprised, he wasn't really. Still the accusation left a bruising mark beneath Roy's ribs.


	69. Chapter 69

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Al couldn't tell if he was lying. Mustang's confusion seemed genuine, as did the anger that concealed the quick flash of hurt Al had seen in his eyes. It caught him by surprise to have seen it there in the first place.<p>

"Is he wrong?" the blonde asked while thinking, '_Don't lie to me. Don't make me hurt you._'

He wanted to believe him and at the same time Alphonse wanted to see the lies drip from the man's lips, to hang in the air curling around their heads like twisted serpents.

Roy said yes, the answer was firm.


	70. Chapter 70

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **I will be adding more chapters over the next day or two before resuming the usual posting schedule for this fic. It's good to be back. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>His gut told him to trust him.<p>

But his heart said to think of Edward and the blinding rage Alphonse felt towards Roy Mustang rekindled itself.

"If you're lying to me-"

"Alphonse," his tone snapped Al's spine to attention. "I swear to you I only cheated on your brother once. I regret that deeply. The second time we tried for a relationship, I realized I didn't possess the feelings for Ed that he possessed for me. I won't apologize for not having them but I apologize that I led him to believe that I might develop them."


	71. Chapter 71

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"So you apologize for leading him on now?" Al quipped through gritted teeth.<p>

Roy narrowed his eyes."Your brother's an adult Alphonse. I know you don't want to see him hurt but Ed is responsible for his own actions-"

"-You're just as responsible!" Alphonse was suddenly on his feet; forget being a civilized adult.

"An' as such! Any _other _type of relationship we have is between Edward and I."

Alphonse glared at him, loathing clear in his eyes.

'_If looks could kill_,' Roy thought holding the younger man's gaze...well, he'd have been dead long before now wouldn't he.


	72. Chapter 72

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"As fun as this has been Alphonse," Mustang stood and Al took some grim satisfaction that he was nearly eye-level with the man. "It's time for you to leave. I needn't remind you of the consequences should any of this come to light."<p>

Al sneered. "I have too much respect for what Mr. Hughes and the members of your team do to risk dragging something like this out into the open. And I love my brother more than I dislike you at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me _Sir_, 'Go die in a fuckin hole. Painfully.'"


	73. Chapter 73

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy pushed the conversation from his mind as he sat down behind his desk in the study, picking up the assignment for Ed he'd been reviewing before Alphonse knocked on his door. He stared blankly at the typeface for a moment then tossed it back onto the desk, the paper sloshing over the blotter.<p>

Of all the things that could bother him, Fullmetal's distrust should not. It was a reoccurring theme between them, nothing new. So why had it hurt?

Roy sighed, leaning his cheek heavily on the knuckles of a closed fist.

He'd feel better when Ed arrived later.


	74. Chapter 74

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>When he walked through the door after class that night to find Edward running around the living room with a towel over his head while trying to pull on his pants, Al couldn't help slamming the door just a bit too hard.<p>

"Hey!" Ed greeted, a hair-tie clenched between his teeth. He tossed the towel into the bathroom then gathered his hair into a high ponytail, snapping the tie in place. "I'm going out, don't wait up."

"You're not going, Edward,"

One look at his little brother's storm cloud pout made Ed feel both guilty and piqued.


	75. Chapter 75

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't want to argue, <em>I don't want to love him!<em> But some twisted-up, freak part of me still needs this and that's not going to change right away. So until then, truce?"

Al relinquished one of his folded arms to punch him on the left shoulder. "That's for not telling me in the first place,"

Ed socked him back. "That's for being a nosy little brother,"

"I'm not okay with this," he declared watching Ed pull on his coat.

"I know Alphonse," whispered Ed, his eyes tight as he walked out the door.


	76. Chapter 76

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language and sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **So catching pneumonia and other RL issues aside, I've finished writing Milk and will be updating with four chapters every Thursday from now on. I'm very excited about finishing this series and hope everyone enjoys the ride. ETA: Yes there will be an update this Thursday. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed yawned over a cup of coffee, relishing the bitter taste on his tongue while the caffeine buzzed in the back of his skull.<p>

A month after his quasi-truce with Al, Ed kept odd hours when he wasn't on assignment.

Bastard's fault.

Though last night had been pretty fuckin' awesome; Mustang had wanted to bottom and Ed had made Roy beg for everything he gave him.

His face flushed pink, teeth buried in Ed's shoulder, toes curling along his spine, and the _shout_ Roy gave...

A smirk, eerily similar to one certain Colonel, crossed his lips.

Yeah, he _was _good.


	77. Chapter 77

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>It was bliss. There was no other word to describe the post-coital sensation that scrubbed through Roy's muscles and crowned his mind in euphoric high while oxytocin and vasopressin ran rampant through his system.<p>

Ed's eyes were closed as he lay against Roy's chest. 'You're so _beautiful_,' Roy leaned up and kissed his brow.

Without a word Ed got up, proceeded to dress and then he was gone.

Roy's head flopped back against the pillow, his blissful mood dimmed. He knew Ed had no obligation to stay anymore and yet he missed the weight of the smaller body beside him.


	78. Chapter 78

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual themes, Language, and Angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>The sweat of sex still on his skin, the taste of Roy lingering in his mouth; Ed ran through the rain. Incalculable droplets of water and two blocks later, he ducked into an alley and leaned back against the damp brickwork.<p>

Even with his clothes on and soaked through he could still feel the warm press of Roy's body against him, inside of him. His last kiss like a brand on Ed's forehead.

Ed screwed his eyes shut. He was so stupid; _why was he so stupid_?

He drew back his right hand and punched the wall across from him.


	79. Chapter 79

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Edward spent the whole next day trying to make his right thumb bend the way it was supposed to. Amid the wires and machinery that was his hand, he found the screw that held the thumb joint in place and removed it. It later vanished in the couch cushions.<p>

In a horrible attempt at fixing it himself, Ed managed to transmute the thumb back into place, however, this made his hand inoperable.

It was then, after much goading from Al, that Ed decided it was time to call Winry.

Two days later saw him on a train to Rush Valley.


	80. Chapter 80

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed watched her. From the crease of her brow to the tilt of her mouth, as she focused on the machine beneath her hands.<p>

Why couldn't he be interested in her? Why couldn't he admire the soft yellow of her hair or the blue of her eyes? She was attractive, loyal, and she was his best friend. But the connection, _spark, _he felt for Roy just wasn't there.

"Looks like someone's been having fun," Winry teased tapping a spot on his neck.

Ed blinked, then froze, eyes rounder than saucers. Where Winry had touched was undoubtedly a bite mark.


	81. Chapter 81

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"So who is she?" she asked eagerly. "C'mon spill!"<p>

"It-it's no one, just a someone, it's not really working out so you don't need to know who," Ed sputtered.

"It's a guy isn't it?"

"Who said anything about him being a guy?" Ed said defensively and if Winry hadn't had his automail torn open, he would have crossed his arms.

"Oh please Ed, I work with Mr. Garfiel," she rolled her eyes and tightened a screw making Ed jump. "And the fact that you just said _him_ means I owe him twenty cens."


	82. Chapter 82

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"And just <em>why<em> are you betting on _my_ love life?"

"Change of subject!" she sang over Ed's indignant growls. "Why's it not working out with your mystery man?"

Ed bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to lie, not to Winry, but the truth—he could see her marching all the way to Central and co-cocking Roy Mustang with a wrench.

"We just want different things,"

"But you like him?"she twisted a wire into place with a pair of pliers.

"Yeah," Ed let out a breathy sigh. "More than I should, really."


	83. Chapter 83

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"Does he know how you feel?"<p>

"Yeah,"

"That's too bad,"

"It sucks but-"

"No Ed, I mean that's too bad for him," she set aside her tools and turned to face him fully. Her blue eyes blazed. "If this guy can't appreciate your feelings for him enough to work something out then you should dump him. His loss not yours. Got it?"

Ed nodded his head vigorously. Satisfied, Winry turned and picked up her screwdriver.

"Hey Win,"

"What?"

"Thanks,"

She smiled. "Okay, see if you can bend this finger now,"


	84. Chapter 84

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual references

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Automail repaired and many threats with a wrench later, Ed treated Winry to lunch.<p>

"So what are you going to do after you dump the creep?"

"Don't know, probably what I'm already doing just subtract the sex,"

"Nothing your hand won't fix," she said taking a sip of tea. "Anymore plans on heading West?"

"West?"

"West, silly, it was all you talked about last year,"

Oh. His plan to go West of Amestris and rewrite the Law of Equivalent Exchange. But then life and well, Roy had sorta happened.

Although...

"Maybe," he said.


	85. Chapter 85

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Whenever he called, lately, Ed had other plans.<p>

So.

No problem. It'd been a while since he last visited this particular pub. Perhaps he'd find more willing prey here.

No sooner had he walked through the door than an all too familiar flash of gold caught his attention. Ed sat at a booth with Al and a couple of students their age: they all looked to be having a good time.

Ed had a beer in one hand and was animatedly describing something that had everyone else in tears of laughter. Except Alphonse who looked mortified behind his wide grin.


	86. Chapter 86

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>A slow smile crossed Roy's lips, seeing Ed and Al enjoying themselves in such a natural way: it felt good.<p>

He turned to go, not willing to intrude on the brother's night lest he be accused of stalking, when a boy with brown hair leaned over, swept Ed's braid aside and kissed his neck.

The sight caught him off guard and fire flared through his veins along with a possessive curl of jealousy. He was about to go pull the sorry sonofabitch off his lover when Ed whispered in his ear and led him by the hand out the back.


	87. Chapter 87

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>It felt as if someone had ruthlessly shoved him into the path of an oncoming train and for fun, dumped a bucket of ice-cold rain water over his remains. Roy blinked and realized not only was he outside, but he was being led at the elbow.<p>

"You couldn't have been less obvious," Alphonse Elric said, his mouth a tight line.

"My apologies, I _was_ leaving but I-" Remembering the flirtatious grin on Ed's face set his stomach in a greasy roll and stabbed sharply at something beneath his ribs.

"You didn't think he'd be with someone else,"


	88. Chapter 88

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual themes, Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ed let himself be kissed and fondled in the alleyway behind the bar as he frantically groped artsy-guy-Al-has-class-with.<p>

Whatever-his-name-was tasted like stale cigarettes, had this odious way of grinding against Ed's leg and moaned like a goat. This guy was _nothing_ like Roy Mustang.

"Uh, look this really isn't working for me,"

'Goat-boy' thought he could convince him otherwise and started undoing Ed's pants.

"Asshole I said no," Ed shoved him hard and he crashed into a trash bin. "Shit, you okay?"

Goat-boy stumbled away, blood trickling from a split lip. "You're a freak Elric!"


	89. Chapter 89

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Roy's first instinct was to deny the statement, a caterwauling <em>no<em> resounding in his head. Instead he said coolly. "Edward may chose to be with whomever he pleases."

Alphonse raised a critical eyebrow. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that?"

Roy couldn't honestly answer and alarmingly suspected it to be both. Retreat seemed his best option.

"I did not expect to see Edward tonight and I apologize for interrupting your evening. Goodni-"

"You know what I think," Al interrupted, drawing out the last word. "I think you do have feelings for Ed."


	90. Chapter 90

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>What happened next was a blur in Ed's mind, however, the aftermath saw Goat-boy, who he suddenly remembered was called Ricky, unconscious in a pile of trash.<p>

Edward blinked, came back to himself. What the fuck was he doing with his life?

He needed a project, something new, that required the full breadth of his attention. Weeks ago in Rush Valley, Winry had brought up his idea to head West, perhaps it was time he made good on those plans.

Fists crammed deep in his pockets, Ed kicked an empty beer bottle and watched it spin out into the street.


	91. Chapter 91

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Mentions of sex

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?"<p>

"You wouldn't be risking your career to keep at this charade for nothing, not just sex," Al leaned forward, his gold eyes scrutinizing Roy as if he was a specimen for examination. "I just don't know what I find more sickening. That you would carry on this lie with Ed or that you're hurting him 'cause you're too scared of your own feelings."

"And if you're absurd assumption were to be true, what would you expect me do about it?"

"I _expect you_ to make things right. One way or another."


	92. Chapter 92

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Edward walked out of the alley, he saw Al talking with Roy.<p>

'_When the hell did _he _get here?_'

Dark eyes met gold: Ed thought about the asshole back in the alley, and his hair was a wreck and his pants were undone and what would _Roy_ think...

And then he didn't care.

He was done with Roy Mustang and his games; he was going West.

Ed mustered the coldest glare he could, turned on his heel and walked away. He heard his name being called, and damnit he was an idiot for thinking this wouldn't hurt. He kept walking.


	93. Chapter 93

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Three days later Hughes slapped a requisition form down on his desk.<p>

Roy had read halfway through it, his eyes zeroing in on Ed's handwriting, before Hughes spoke in a low voice.

"Whether you approve this or not he's going, even if that means going AWOL or turning in his watch,"

"Could you speak to him, Maes, I don't think he'd listen to me right now,"

"I have. I helped Ed fill this out,"

The raven haired man regarded his closest friend carefully, reached for his pen and signed his name below Ed's on the dotted line.


	94. Chapter 94

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>After six months, Roy had thought that he should have felt something, anything, more than physical attraction for Ed. But he thought nothing more of it, save thrice more, and had been content to go with the flow of their relationship.<p>

Until Ed had curled up in his arms _that_ night and whispered 'I love you,'; Roy's heart had skipped a beat. More than a beat, actually, it had felt as if a tidal wave had crashed into him, flinging him out into open water with only his gut instinct to save himself from being pulled under with his heart.


	95. Chapter 95

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> The dawn of realization comes with only one thought. xD

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>He didn't do love well, case in point.<p>

He hadn't been in love with Edward then, but by the hand of his own avarice he had pulled himself closer and closer to the sun that was Edward Elric and had burnt himself on the brilliance of Ed's mind, the generosity of his heart and passion of his soul without even knowing it.

The dawn of realization came with only one thought. Shit.

Roy put his head in his hands, held it there, looking at the scrawl of Ed's signature through his fingers.

This was proof enough; he'd been a fool.


	96. Chapter 96

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>For the past week Ed had been at the mercy of every train dispatcher in Amestris and was convinced they had a secret union formed specifically for the purpose of making his connection from West City over the boarder a pain in the ass.<p>

Hughes had given him the all clear from Mustang and had produced his papers bearing the bastard's signature with a flourish, saying "Colonel says have a safe trip."

Fat chance that, but Ed didn't care how Hughes got them signed. So long as they were it was one less thing he had to worry about.


	97. Chapter 97

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One sided RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ten hours until departure.<p>

Alphonse was an exquisite terror going through Ed's luggage, just the one, old suitcase, making sure he had enough underwear, an extra notebook in case he filled the other eight and the oil Winry had sent specially for the trip.

Edward, himself, was too awake to sleep, he'd get plenty on the train, and ducked out for some fresh air, leaving his brother to fuss over his carry-on.

It wasn't long before he felt the presence of another body beside him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"What do _you_ want?"


	98. Chapter 98

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language, sexual themes

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>"I wanted to see you, is that so wrong?" Roy asked memorizing Ed's features in the dark.<p>

"When it usually involves molesting me, it is bastard," Ed snapped marching forward, glaring at anything other than Mustang.

"Ed wait!" Roy caught him by the hand, felt the warmth of the smaller palm in his own before Ed yanked it away, snarling.

"I'm sorry. I know nothing can erase what I've done or the way I've acted towards you. But I was a fool, an idiot, for ever have suggesting we be anything other than what we were,"


	99. Chapter 99

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Ed looked at him, actually <em>looked<em> at him, straight in the eye.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he meant it and bent to press their lips together.

Ed didn't return the kiss, he just stood there.

Then he said, with such weary pain in his voice. "A part of me still loves you, and sometimes I wish it didn't but I'm done. We're done,"

"Edward, please, don't do this, I realize I was wrong,"

Ed smiled. "I know," He took Roy's head in his hands, kissed each closed eye gently.

"Goodbye Roy."


	100. Chapter 100

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Language, Angst

**Summary:** Ed wondered how he could be such an idiot. - 'There's no use crying over spilt milk,'

**A/N: **Well here it is, the final chapter and with the epilogue I finally bring this story to a close. It's been a wonderful ride everyone, and I can't thank you all enough for following along with this story and it's many Thursdays (and missed Thursdays), for all the words of encouragement and patience with the ungodly number of chapters. It's been memorable and I adore you all! 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>There was an old adage about not crying over spilt milk and Roy would have happily burned whoever said it, curdled milk and all, to have Edward back. But Ed was far from his reach, moving on, and when, after several months, he sent a letter to Roy the mark of adventure and imbibed knowledge were heavily evident.<p>

He would never stop loving Edward, would fight for any chance he could to keep him close. For Ed's happiness, however, Roy was willing to let him go.

The only thing there was to do was keep moving forward. Onward and upward.


	101. Epilogue

**Title:**Milk  
><strong>Words:<strong>100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RoyxEd  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None

**Summary:** Two years have passed and Ed returns from the West.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>General Mustang waited as the train puffed into the station, a ball of anxiety being passed between the butterflies in his stomach.<p>

Edward was returning from his journey West. Two years, jaded feelings, countless letters, a few precious phone calls and they had learned each other all over again.

And then without warning. "Hey bastard,"

"Welcome back,"

Ed swatted his hand away, grinned and pulled him into a hug, breathing in the smell of Roy's skin beneath his cologne.

'_I missed you_,' he thought pulling away.

"I'm starving, feed me and I'll tell you about the West."


End file.
